1. Field
This disclosure relates to processing of acoustic signals.
2. Background
Wind noise is known to be a problem in outdoor uses of applications that use acoustic microphones, such as hearing aids, mobile phones, and outdoor recordings. In hearing aids that use directional microphones, a light breeze may cause a sound pressure level of more than 100 dB. Cross-correlation of wind noise signals from two microphones may be very low because the wind turbulence that gives rise to the noise is local to each microphone and independent among the locations of the different microphones. However, techniques that apply results of cross-correlation of signals from two microphones to detect such noise are computationally expensive. The problem of wind noise may increase with velocity of the device having the microphones (e.g., the hearing aid or mobile phone).